


Divine Ancestry

by CrystalAzul



Series: The Ghost King and the Master of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Romance, Adventures in All-Speak, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Half-Blood, Cannon events with twists, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel) Son, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Immortal Character(s), Immortal Harry, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Moral Ambiguity, Necromancy, Pagan Rituals, Pre- Thor Movie, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers Movie, Pre-Thor (2011), Professor Flitwick is the only sane teacher in Hogwarts I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Here's the thing alright? Loki loves all of his children but none of them exactly had the best of childhoods. Hela his third child and only daughter? She was tossed into the underworld where she made her own kingdom at the of six. Jörmungandr, his eldest, was tossed into Midgards ocean when he was seven. Thank the Gods he already knew how to swim. And lastly Fenrir his second born was cruelly bound to a rock at six and a half. So when he finds out he has another son that has suffered from Fate's cruel hand? He’ll do whatever it takes to raise and protect him even if that means immersing himself into a new pantheon.OrWhen he receives his Hogwarts letter at age 10 he has been living at camp-half blood for three years. He has long since been adopted by the Olympian’s and their children. The Gods even renamed him Hadrian Alexander Potter upon his arrival. Both the Titans and the Gods were outraged that he only knew himself as Freak or Boy. How will Olympians react to Asgards laws? How will Hogwarts handle having demigods and godlings in their mist? What happens when Dumbledore still pulls his stunts with the Potter heir? Read to find out.





	1. Finding Famillars

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. More coming soon.

February 3th 1999  
  


He is pulling weeds in the garden when he first hears a hissing voice. 

**_"Stupid humans, thinking they can trap me and feed me poisoned mice!"_ ** **_  
_ ** Boy looks around, trying to see where the voice is coming from. He looks down and sees a beautiful snake. The snake is covered in shining black scales and has crimson red eyes. It is thin, beautiful and only about a foot long. He stares at the snake curiously, wondering if he actually just heard a snake talk.

**_“But I escaped! As I knew I would.”_** the snake hastily continues as though the mere thought of not having managed to escape a human is demeaning. **_“They can't keep me from hunting outside. Filthy humans.”_** his eyes widen in surprise. He's understanding a snakes hissing. First it was owls. Then the owl named Hedwig decided to bond with him now he can understand snakes. So far he hasn’t met any other creatures or animals. Would the snake want to bond with him as well? The snake then appears to notice him and begins to glare at him as it hisses. **_"Another stupid human!? No not a human… but not a wizard either. Maybe I should bite this one since he interrupted my hunt! Might as well kill him while I'm at it. He’s probably going to try and put me in a cage too!”_**

He quickly holds his hands up and tries to explain himself;  **_"Please don't bite or kill me! I mean you no harm and I'm sorry for interrupting your hunt! I was just thinking about bonding with you, I swear!"_ ** **_  
_ ** Now the snake is staring at him shocked. It’s silent for a few moments before it excitedly says,  **_"A speaker!! I have never met a speaker before! The last speaker that was born is my mother's master! You will be my master now. I will protect you speaker!"_ ** The snake quickly nips his finger. Boy shifts as he takes on the traits of the snake and the snake takes on some of his traits and extended lifespan in turn. After the light glow of the bond settling finishes the snake continues on excitedly.  **_“You speak the snake tongue young hatching. No humans can speak the snake tongue! There is only one other alive on this land that snakes know of who speaks the snake tongue. He is a wizard. You have magic. You must be his hatching.”_ **

**_“You know of my parents? My family before I came here?”_ ** he says happy and excited. **_“Do you know my name?”_ ** he asks hopefully. ****_“The family I live with don't seem to know it.”_  
  


The snake seems surprised for a second before replying carefully. **_"I do not know your name young hatchling. I am called Alexis. My mother says it means to defend and help. I earned my name by guarding and helping my siblings as a hatchling.”_ **

**_“Oh, what do you think my name will be?”_ ** he asks curious.

**_“I am not certain however I suspect that is not how it works for your kind master… I do know only very rare wizards can speak the snake tongue! Wizards that are descended from Salazar Slytherin! He was the last of his family. It's a very special gift! My mothers master’s name is Tom- well he goes by Voldemort now. He has been the only other speaker alive for many generations, so you must be his hatchling!"_ ** ****__  
  


The boy gapes at the snake. He’s known for years that he doesn't have a name so the knowledge that this new familiar doesn't know it doesn't bother him too much. Now he can't help but to smile. Salazar Slytherin?! His second idol to the Dark Lord Voldemort. His owl familiar Hedwig has spent the past year educating him about the world of magic and the subsequent war going on there. In the beginning she was only partial to wizards who gave her food, treats, shelter or water. After he began deciding his allegiances she began to side with him.  **_"You mean that I'm a descendent of one of the greatest wizards to ever live and potentially related to the second greatest wizard? Are you sure?"_ ** **_  
_ ** Alexis hisses a few elevating and falling notes which he quickly realizes is laughter. He frowns before realizing Alexis is not laughing at him. Hope blooms in his chest at the thought of having someone other than Hedwig to share his happiness with.

  
**_"Of course! You must share ancestry! Only pure blooded wizard descendants of Salazar Slytherin can be speakers. Others without his ancestors or without magic can't speak the snake tongue. Salazar Slytherin was a great friend to serpents especially the Basilisk’s who are Kings and Queens of serpents. I am a Basilisk. You are my master now, I will stay with you forever to protect you. We will find your family hatchling."_ **   
His mind is going a million miles an minute. He is related to Salazar Slytherin and potentially the Dark Lord Voldemort! That means he might have other family out there! He is brimming with happiness at the mere thought. 

 

 ** _"My mother's master was a very powerful Wizard.”_** Alexis the Basilisk continues proudly once he has his attention again. **_“One of the most powerful in the world! He led the dark side in the war, before he disappeared seven years ago. The light side says that seven years ago he was defeated and killed by an infant hatchling. But the dark side does not think that's what happened because that is nonsense. Completely implausible. I have personally heard rumours from the light and the dark sides that the light side lied about his death. But I do not know for certain what happened to him. I know he is alive because I can still feel my mothers bond with me and should he die she will too. Just as should you die now I will too."_**

  
The boy sits back and remembers what Hedwig told him about the war going on in the world of magic. Apparently for three hundred years the light side has ruled the Wizarding world in Britain. Eventually they suppressed the dark wizards and made laws so that the dark wizards can't practice dark magic in public without going to a large cage called Azkaban. When he turns 11 and begins school at Hogwarts this will become a problem because his magical core is dark. The light side believes that all dark magic is evil, and shouldn't be practiced. Yet according to Hedwig they have no cause or reason to believe this. They also believe that wizards should live in harmony with muggles and muggleborns. Something he is personally adamantly against. 

The dark side wants to be able to practice their dark magic freely, and they want to separate the magical world from the muggles. After all muggles are dangerous. Historically they have feared, tortured and killed witchs and wizards. They have done anything they can to destroy the world of magic when they find out about it. The dark side wants to take all wizards out of muggle homes, and either move them into magical orphanages, or put them in Wizarding homes. After all like with the Dursleys muggles often abuse their families. In the world of magic the gods and goddesses strip you of your magic if you ever lay a hand on a child or hurt a child in anyway. 

All in all most muggles are heartless and cruel and if too many of them even a group of say 100 muggles learned about magic again they can easily destroy the Wizarding world also known as the World of Magic. Salazar Slytherin fought for these ideas and Voldemort is still fighting. According to Hedwig, the leader light side an Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts, the chief Wizengamot as well as the minister advisory. Albus Dumbledore is the one making all the decisions for all of the wizarding United Kingdom and has been doing so for the past 300 years.

Again Hedwig's words come to him ‘Emotions are what fuel dark magic. Light magic is about clinical and detached intelligence. Dark magic is the original magic and its connection to Lady magic, the planets and existence itself. In comparison light magic is easy. Dark magic needs more strength to practice than Light magic, otherwise the witch or wizard can lose control. There are many dark spells, curses, jinxes, charms, and hexes that are meant to hurt people. In the same manner there are many light spells, curses, jinx, charms, and hexes that are meant to hurt people. Overall, magic is not evil. There are just different types and desired intents. You can be dark, grey, or light for example. The dark side fought against the light because the light are ignorant and the dark wanted to be able to practice their magic freely.’

Before he was just biding his time, training his magic to hide more aptly, waiting until it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Now he's wondering of more possibilities. He can already feel his time here with the Dursleys drawing to a closer end. Maybe someday he can meet his family. Maybe someday he can meet The Dark Lord Voldemort. He wants to read about Salazar Slytherin and see his portrait in the Hogwarts castle. Hedwig says they are sediment in the world of magic. Just as he begins imagining the possibilities, Miss Petunia calls from inside. "BOY GET IN THE HOUSE AND MAKE DINNER!!"

His happiness dims slightly. He looks down at his new familiar and apologizes.   
**_“Miss Petunia is calling for me to come and cook dinner. I have to go."_ **   
His familiar then leaps under Dudley’s hand me down baggy shirt and wraps himself around his waist so he can't be seen by Miss Petunia.

The snake is angry as he hisses,  **_"My master cooks dinner for the humans?! That is not acceptable! My master should not have to cook for anyone! I am coming with you. You are my master and I shall not leave you. I will be training you to harness your magic master. Soon you will be strong enough to leave this strange large cage we have found ourselves in."_ **   
Harry smiles happily at the Basilisk’s reply. Hedwig had a said basically the same thing. Harry then dashes into the house to cook dinner for the Dursleys.


	2. The Caged Prince

**_April 6th 1999_ **

 

Loki locks his chamber doors with the built in locks before keying it into his personal signature through both magic and blood. Only then does he set his armful of books from the royal library down. He process to quickly pull his gloves and jacket off leaving him in his royal Asgardian summers vest and tunic. He mentally repeats all the natural diseases and ailments known to harm Æsir in case he’s attacked before taking off his glamour. It's a familiar sensation now. Still yet, it’s no less disconcerting knowing he’s wrapped in another's magic and has been most of his life. The caster can do anything to him so long as he keeps the glamour up. He takes a deep breath looking back down at his arm finally able to read the runes naturally coming out of his royal blue skin. He slumps down on his forest green silk bed staring silently at the runic patterns covering his left arm, wrist and hand. 

 

He takes a deep breath before silently summoning a mirror from his nightstand so he may see his head. Loki brushes aside his blood red hair and looks to the runic patterns finding they mimic a crown. Were they made of gleaming gold rather then his own skull protruding through his flesh he's sure the runic patterns and two large curved horns would be beautiful. He finally releases a deep breath after sparing his locked doors and closed window curtains another glance. “Prince Loptr Hveðrungr Laufeyson.” He reads tracing the runes covering his arms with his pointer finger and double checking his translations. “Eldest son of the King/Queen Laufey of Jotunheim and the Warrior God Fárbauti King of Vanaheim.” 

 

“I hail from Vanaheim and Jotunheim.” he states blankly. “I am the missing Prince of Vanaheim and Jotunheim.” He whispers to himself in shock. “What am I doing here?” he asks himself in horror.  

 


	3. The Boy without a name

June 6th 1985 - 2002

It’s summer and he’s running as fast as he can but he is skin and bones compared to Dudley and his flock. In fact the hatchlings thinner than Dudley are so close behind him he can feel them grasping at his back. If he doesn't keep going Dudley and his flock will certainly catch him and finish the beating they had started. Either way he is facing at least another week without food. Making up his mind he decides that if he gets out of this he will never go back to the Dursleys again. 

Spinning on his heal he makes to dash toward a nearby alleyway. What happens instead is feeling like falling down a windy tunnel as rainbow lights flash by before his shut eyes. It all just suddenly stops and his body smacks against what feels like dirt and grass. It is only because of years of conditioning to hard blows from the Dursleys that he doesn't black out. He lays there for a moment, knowing getting up and running again won't do him any good. But after a minute of nothing he takes a chance and opens his eyes.

One thing is for certain, he definitely isn't in Surrey anymore. He is in some forest on a dirt path. He only recognises the fact that its a forest from his familiars descriptions of their previous travels. He takes a deep breath as he realizes he used his magic by mistake again. This is definitely weirder than when he accidently killed all the plants in the neighborhood last month. Still it doesnt top the list. After he realized what he had assumed was his real appearance was actually nothing more than a glamour he's been slowly allowing it to fall when he's alone only to consciously put it back up. 

So far he's found hair is actually straighter, longer and the color of blood rather than the cour off the night sky. His skin a dark blue rather than the color of Miss Petunia’s tea  and his eyes a neon green rather than emerald. With the glamour coating him failing on its own he's been able to slowly correct his eyesight while concentrating on keeping it up. At this point his glasses are nothing more than for show. 

 

Deciding he is safely far away enough from the Dursleys and their cages to begin a new life he drops his glamor, banishes his broken glasses back to his cupboard and gathers his magic into his palms summoning both Alexis and Hedwig.  **_“Where are we?”_ ** Both his familiars ask at once.

**_“I don't know.”_ **

**_“How do you not know?”_ ** Alexis asks quizzically.

**_“So we are lost then.”_ ** Hedwig states at the same time before launching herself off his right arm and into the air.

**_“I think so. All I know is that my instincts say the Dursleys can’t find us here.”_ ** he explains.

**_“Good. You are much better off anywhere else then with them.”_ ** Alexis praises lowering himself to the ground. 

**_“How did you arrive here?”_ ** Hedwig asks as she circles back down landing on a bush.

**_“I don't know.”_ ** He states rubbing his head and looking around.  **_“I was running and then I made a turn and tripped. Next thing I know I was surrounded by bright colorful lights and I fell here.”_ **

 

**_“Master! You have learned how to apparate! This is wonderful news!”_ ** Alexis praises coiling his five foot body to stand before tasting the air.  **_“You have even taken us to new land! This is wonderful! Those humans will never think to look for you on new land! Your scent has finished changing and their memory of your skin is no longer relevant as you have finished shedding that glamor. You have done well master!”_ **

**_“Yes. Your natural form is even nice predatory colors.”_ ** Hedwig agrees with a proud nod of her head.  **_“Come.”_ ** she says launching herself into the air and leading the way through the trees.  **_“Now that we are away from that strange cage trapping us within the many houses you need some place dry to stay. Then we will look for humans smart enough to feed a fledgling. You look little more than a newly hatched chick.”_ **

 

Alexis perks up  **_“You recognize where we are?”_ **

**_“No.”_ ** Hedwig responds.  **_“There are no signs of humans or wizards either.”_ **

**_“Oh.”_ ** both boys respond blankly before Alexis perks up.

**_“Fear not master it is never too early to learn to hunt.”_ **

**_“I was not done.”_ ** Hedwig scolds  **_“I did see a strange settlement. There are many hatchlings, fledglings and chicks that look like wizards and humans. Their scent is strange but not like yours master. I suspect they are a new species.”_ **

**_“That is good. We can go to them for help.”_ ** Alexis explains as they begin to follow Hedwig.

**_“Yes, but we must be careful.”_ ** She responds always the voice of reason. **_“Remember what your mother said happened to her master in that strange house with many abandoned hatchlings, Alexis.”_ **

**_“They can try and attack master! I will kill them all!”_ **

**_“No killing until they try to kill us okay?”_ **

**_“Very well master.”_ ** Alexis agrees with a put upon sigh.

**_“Come there is a water source nearby that will lead us to the settlement.”_ **

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

They've been following the creek for seven weeks now having stopped to teach him how to hunt every two days when they finally reach the edge of the forest. They seem to have arrived at the edge of some sort of outdoor kitchen or dining room. 

 

**_“Master I fear your new skin may scare them. Perhaps-”_ **

“A monster got through the wards!” Someone shouts causing everyone to look around wildly before spotting them.

The next thing they know they are being charged at by all the hatchlings. Boy panics and falls into a crouch covering his head while Alexis and Hedwig move in front of him protectively. Unseen to the three the symbol of Chaos appears above Boy’s head causing the demigods, sayer and centar’s to halt in fear. The symbol of Chaos only appears for Gods. Hedwig is the first to see it. Staring at it confused she alerts her master.  **_“Young Master there is something floating above you. I am unable to identify it however it seems to have frightened the other hatchlings.”_ **

 

Both Boy and Alexis turn and look up at the strange symbol floating mid air above Boy’s head. Alexis moves to attack it in response while Boy instinctually runs from whatever has terrified his attackers. When he realizes he can't get away from it Boy leaps into the air biting and clawing at it only to fall through it and onto his back. Hedwig indemnity swoops in and puffs up glaring at the threat while Alexis moves to curl himself around their small family hissing angrily as they are surrounded.

 

___  ___ ___  ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___ 

 

“What's wrong with him?” one of the campers ask her as she stares at the poor kid with pity remembering what it was like before she found her way here. She never realized how lucky she was. How long has this poor kid been on the streets?

“Annabeth!” Luke orders her startling the terrified 3 year old and his… pets. “-go get Chiron. Tell him we have a feral child. Inform him he has brought two friends a snake and an owl into the camp.”  the boy begins to growl, hiss and… chirp? But she recognises the intelligence and fear in the child’s eyes. His skin may be blue and his eyes may glow with the power of a God but he isn't a monster. Thinking fast Annabeth runs forward ignoring Luke cursing and calling her name. She leaves her untouched plate of food in front of the poor blood covered kid before running off to get Chiron.

 

___  ___ ___  ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___  ___ ___ ___ ___ 

 

Boy looks after the strange girl who gave him food before offering it to Alexis to inspect.

**_“It looks and smells strange but I recognise most of the meats. Are they edible?”_ ** he asks flicking his eyes to both his familiars for a mere second before continuing to eye the other children warily. The strange symbol has gone away but that does not mean the other kids won't try to attack again. _ ‘One threat down several more to go.’ _

**_“It is.”_ ** Alexis confirms.

**_“Very well, we shall split it between us then.”_ **

Boy sits down and expertly picks up two of the strangely shaped knives that were thrown at him. He does not recognise the golden metal sticks with glowing triangle knives at the ends but assumes they are some sort of weapon. Taking his magic he summons all the weapons that are on the ground around him causing several of the hatchlings to gasp and the rest to warily back away. He filters through them until he finds what appears to be a three pronged fork. Using one of the three daggers without poison he begins to separate the ribs of a large animal coated in a strange sauce into three portions. He then does the same for the shredded chicken and pork before breaking one of the bread buns into smaller portions for Hedwig.

 

They’re comfortably eating eyeing the other children warily when a flock of four legged creatures with human upper bodys approach alongside the girl.

**_“Hello, my name is Chiron. Can you understand me?”_ ** One of the creatures asks

Boy nods his head knowing it’s impolite to talk with his mouth full.

**_“Good thats… thats good. What’s your name?”_ ** Chiron asks kneeling to be on eye level, his flock flowing his actions behind him showing him to be their leader.

**_“I don't have one.”_ **

Chiron leans back and blinks confused so Boy continues not eager for his food to be taken from him for not answering properly.

**_“Miss Petunia, Mr. Vernon and Dudley called me Boy and Freak. I prefer to be called Boy. These are my familar’s Alexis and Hedwig, they call me Master. What type of creature are you and your flock? I have only seen humans, owls, a Basilisk snake and three wizards before we came to this new land._ ** ”

**_“This is new land to you?”_ ** Chiron asks concerned. 

**_“Yes.”_ ** Boy responds before taking another bite of food.

**_“How did you get here?”_ **

**_“I accidently apprated. I managed to escape the small dark cage we were kept in inside the Dursleys house. When I arrived outside to clean the bad plants away Dudley and his flock began to attack me. But I got away and I ran. I was turning a corner inside the large cage of houses that I couldn't escape before. Instead of running into an invisible wall I arrived in a forest.”_ **

**_“That forest?”_ ** Chiron asks pointing to the forest we came from while I take another bite of food. I nod my head as I banish the food from around my mouth. **_“What happend next.”_ **

 

**_“When I realized I escaped I summoned Alexis and Hedwig to me and we have been slowly making our way to your settlement. Then we were attacked by the hatchlings and the strange symbol. When it went away the girl gave me the food. It is very good. If you show me the recipe I can make it for you._ ** ” he offers knowing he must do something to earn his stay. **_“I can garden, cook, clean, mow, and play several instruments. I will earn my keep I promise.”_ **

**_“You do not need to earn  your keep.”_ **

**_“Why?”_ ** Boy asks tilting his head to the side confused.

**_“Because you are a child. Children do not need to earn their keep. You mentioned very human things in your story can you understand english?”_ **

**_“What is english?”_ ** I ask tiling my head further confused.

“This is english.”

**_“Miss Petunia and Mr. Vernon  said I was to never make those sounds again.”_ ** he responds warily and confused.

**_“Those monsters are not here and their rules no longer apply.”_ ** Chiron states fiercely.

**_“Humans are monsters?”_ **

**_“Anyone who atacks and traps a child such as yourself in any type of cage and forces them to do work to earn their keep is a monster.”_ **

“So I am allowed to talk like this?”

“Yes.” Chiron asures rising to his feet with the rest of his flock.  “Follow me. Your familiars are welcome so long as they do not hurt anyone unprovoked.”

“Where are we going?”

“To find out your name.”

“You know my family?” I ask hopefully

“Were Miss Pertuna and Mr. Vernon not your family?” Chiron ask coming to a stop to look down at me confused.

“No, the Dursleys were not related to me in any way. Alexis thought that perhaps his mothers master was my family but he is a wizard and I am not. It was fun to pretend for a while though.” 

“Well, we will find your family and your name.”


	4. Mt. Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter more to come.

“What do you mean there's a feral Demigod who doesn't even know his own name?!” Hera erupts outraged.

“We’re not actually sure he's a demigod.” Dionysus explains already feeling a headache coming along from dealing with his stepmom.

“What does that mean.” Hera asks narrowing her glowing amber eyes at her alcoholic step son.

“From what Chiron can tell the child is a full blooded God. When he arrived we thought he only spoke the languages of animals but he's tested fluent in every language we've thought of so far. From what little we’ve gathered he was native to somewhere in Europe. Britain from his accent. He has magic and was trapped in a warded neighborhood. He referred to the area as a cage of several houses. It gets worse.” he warns seeing the fire blazing in her clenched fists. “In one of the houses a family by the surname Dursley made him work as a slave to earn his keep. He's terrified of closets. It seems he was kept in a shoe closet before he managed to escape. Again he only knew the area by the term small dark cage. He believes he apprated here. From his descriptions however it was not apparition and we are unfamiliar with the method of travel he describes. He’s learned his limited knowledge and speech patterns from pasing animals. Apparently the Dursley family did not allow him to speak, read or write yet he was born able to do so as well as any Godling.”

“Oh my Gods. Oh my Gods!! How has this gone unnoticed! Surly someone has realized their child is missing!! How old did you say this poor boy is?”

“Six or seven at most. He seems to believe himself to be younger. It appears he chose a date as his birthday once he was old enough to understand the concept and has been counting the date for four years now. When he arrived we thought he was three so his assumption isn't unjustified. We can only assume malnutrition as the cause for his short stature. He should naturally be as tall as any child of two Gods at this point in his life.”

“Oh my Gods.” Hera repeats covering her mouth and heart in horor. “The poor child. I want him brought to Olympus at once.” She orders her voice becoming firmer and fiercer with each word.

“But what if he's not Olympian?” Dionysus asks confused.

“I don't care if he’s one of ours or belongs to another pantheon.” Hera growls out glaring at her stepson fiercely in firm disapproval. “No child should be forced to live like that especially a young God. His parents and pantheon gave up their right to him the moment they neglected him so fiercely. He's ours now. Send him up with Chiron. If it becomes necessary we may end up appointing a you a new assistant. This boy’s health take priority.” She orders with the stance and firm voice of a Queen.

“Understood. However, he comes with his familiars. It seems they've never separated since bonding.” he quickly adds trying not to push his luck but wanting what's best for the poor abandoned child.

“What did you say they were again? A snake and an owl?”

“A Basilisk which is a god level magical snake and a Snowy owl. We believe the owl to be unknowingly wearing a glamor. It seems the child had one on him as well. Whoever did this to him did it intentionally.”

Hera’s gaze hardens at his words. “I want them here by tomorrow. I will have the servants prepare a room in the palace for him his familiars and a guest suite across it for Chiron.”

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

“I don't understand. What does adopt mean?” Boy asks as Chiron brushes his shoulder length red hair into fine silky threads. He quietly repeats the word ‘red’ touching his petal soft hair in wonder before turning back to Chiron.

“It means they are willing to make you a part of their family even if you end up not being related to them.”

“Will I have to earn my keep?”

“No.” Chiron asures braiding the child's hair in traditional greek centaur warrior braids. 

“Am I allowed to come visit you here?”

“Yes, they have agreed to allow you to travel here if you want but, your new siblings have to come with you to make sure you make it here safe, okay?”

“Okay.” Boy agrees petting a pleased Alexis and shooting Hedwig a hopeful look.


	5. The Lost Heirs

**_June 10th 2002_ **

 

Boy looks around the large room and at all the big people who are looking to him in equal curiosity. Most of them appear to be whispering about his skin color and wondering who his parents could be.  
His head snaps toward a dark corner when three people arrive looking to him hopefully. “Chaos, Thanatos, Hekate I’m glad you could finally join us. Although a heads up that you were coming would have been appreciated.” the one at the large middle chair says jokingly.   
“You have found him.” The woman with familiar red hair says in relief before turning back to the group of large people. “Thank you, thank you so much. I’ve been looking for him for years. I had thought his father took him with him when he vanished but something in me just said to keep looking.” She says beginning to cry.  “Now I know I was right to keep my search going. My poor baby.”   
“What?” someone responds in shock and confusion. Boy thinks she said her name was Hera.   
“My master, son of Hekate and Loki. He has been missing for seven years now.” the one shrouded in darkness responds.   
“You have a master?” the one at the large middle chair asks surprised.

“Since when do you have a master, Thanatos?” the one shrouded in darkness asks sounding betrayed.

“That is not important right now. What is important is where he has been for the past seven years.” the woman says looking to my scars in anger. “His brothers have been searching the land and sea for him since he was stolen from us. His sister has had search parties souring various afterlifes.”

“Chaos and I have also been looking tirelessly for him.” the one named Thanatos explains “His father vanished in a flash of rainbowed light, Hekate was attacked shortly afterward. His kidnapper's took him before she could regain her immortality.”

“What happend to him? Why is he covered in scars?” The woman who claims to be my mother asks looking as though she wants to hold me. Her hair is the same shade of red as my own.

“To be fair we just met the boy. Chiron only found him yesterday. He arrived at camp half-blood covered in blood. I was planning on doing a full healing once we found out his name and pantheon.”  
“His mortal name was to be Hadrian Alexander Potter. His father was the God Loki but I never brought it up as he had amnesia.”

* * *

Mother: The Titan Queen Rhea of Mount Othrys

 

King Hades or King Plouton of Olympus

King of Hades and the Underworld

God of; the Dead, the Underworld, Wealth and Darkness.

Current King of Hades and the Underworld  

Father: The mad Titan King Kronos or King Cronus of Midgard

Mother: The Titan Queen Rhea of Mount Othrys.

 

King Zeus or King Jupiter of Olympus

King of Olympus and the Olympians

God of; the sky, the rain, lightning and thunder.

Current King of Olympus and the Olympians  

Father: The mad Titan King Kronos or King Cronus of Midgard

Mother: The Titan Queen Rhea of Mount Othrys.

 

Lady Hestia or Lady Vesta of Olympus

Goddess of; Fire, Home, Architecture, Domesticity, Family and the Hearth.

Father: The mad Titan King Kronos or King Cronus of Midgard

Mother: The Titan Queen Rhea of Mount Othrys

 

Lady Demeter or Ceres of Olympus

Goddess of; Agriculture, Fertility, Sacred Law and the Harvest

Father: The mad Titan King Kronos or King Cronus of Midgard

Mother: The Titan Queen Rhea of Mount Othrys

 

Queen Hera or Queen Juno of Olympus

Goddess of:  Marriage, Women, Birth

Current Queen of Olympus and the Olympians  

Father: The mad Titan King Kronos or King Cronus of Midgard

Mother: The Titan Queen Rhea of Mount Othrys

 

**Children of Crown Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson**

Prince Jörmungandr (Jor, Jorm)Lokison of Midgard, Born ¼  Vanir ¼ Olympian and 2/4 Jotun.

God of; Serpents, Drakons, Dragons and Shapeshifters.

Mother: Angrboða of Jötunheimr.

Father: Crown Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

King of Midgard’s Serpent God’s

Aged: 432

 

Fenrir Lokison of Midgard, Born ¼ Vanir,  ¼ Olympian and 2/4 Jotun.

God of;  Wolves, Lycanthropy,

Mother: Angrboða of Jötunheimr

Father: Crown Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

King of Midgard’s Wolf God’s

Aged: 432

* * *

 

Queen Helena (Hel, Hela) Lokisdotti of Hel, Born ¼ Vanir,  ¼ Olympian and 2/4 Jotun.

Goddess of; Misfits, Nonconformists, the undead and the damned.

Mother: Angrboða of Jötunheimr

Father: Crown Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

Queen of Helheim, and the souls of the damned

Aged: 432

 

Prince Hadrian (Adrian) Alexander Lokison of Olympus

Mother: Lady Hekate (Hecate) Trivia the Titan Goddess of Olympus

Father: Crown Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

Master of Death

Aged: 11

 

Loki raises an eyebrow at finding himself married to his soulmate. He has no memory of even meeting her. Blatantly he realizes it must have been during one of his memory wiped exiles. He runs a hand through his hair before sighing and continuing to read the tapestry. He decides he doesn't care that he holds no blood relation to Freya or that Thor is his cousin. As far as he is concerned they are and always will be his mother and brother. He continues reading smiling when he sees his beloved children before freezing at the boy listed as his youngest. Last he checked he had three children not four and Hel was his youngest. It looks like he will need to locate and travel to Olympus. Not only does it turn out he an Olympian himself but his soulmate who he is apparently married to lives there with his youngest child. Loki rolls up the tapestry and gathers his belongings. He takes one last look around his depersonalized chambers before slipping out.

 

**_________________________________**

 

“Okay, hand me that tapestry.”  Hecate orders.

Everyone gathers around as Hecate carefully pours one of the now cooled potion bottles over the finely woven tapestry. The tapestry glows slightly before beginning to fill out including finely detailed pictures alongside the names.

 

Prince Hadrian (Adrian) Alexander Lokison of Olympus

Born ¼ Vanir,  2/4 Olympian and ¼ Jotun.

God of; Magic, Necromancy, the Undead, the Dead and Justice.

Mother: Lady Hekate (Hecate) Trivia the Titan Goddess of Olympus  
Father: Crown Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson of Asgard   
Future Master of Death

Future King of the Dead, the Undead, Hades and the Underworld.

Currently aged: 11

Falsely know by midgardian seidr as; Harry James Potter, only child of Lord James Fleamont  Potter and Lady Lily Maris Potter nee Evans.

Revered by midgardian seidr as ‘The Boy Who Lived’ since infancy. Revered by midgardian seidr as ‘Vanquisher of Voldemort’ by age 17. Revered by midgardian seidr as ‘The man who Conquered’ by age 27. Further future names and titles remain undecided by the Fates and the Norns.

Formerly Orphaned.

Former slave to: mortal Dursley family for a total of six years.

Currently raised by: Mother, Lady Hekate (Hecate) Trivia the Titan Goddess of Olympus.

Claimed by: Mother, Lady Hekate (Hecate) Trivia the Titan Goddess of Olympus.

Soulmate(s): Crown Prince Nicholas (Nico) Savio di Angelo, son of Hades and Persephone.

 

**Sibling(s) of Prince Hadrian (Adrian) Alexander Lokison**

King Jörmungandr (Jor, Jorm)Lokison of Midgard, Born ¼  Vanir ¼ Olympian and 2/4 Jotun.

God of; Serpents, Drakons, Dragons and Shapeshifters.

Mother: Angrboða of Jötunheimr.

Father: Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

King of Midgard’s Serpent God’s

Aged: 432

 

King Fenrir Lokison of Midgard, Born ¼ Vanir,  ¼ Olympian and 2/4 Jotun.

God of; Canines, Wolves, Lycanthropy and Shapeshifters.

Mother: Angrboða of Jötunheimr

Father: Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

King of Midgard’s Wolf God’s

Aged: 432

 

Queen Helena (Hel, Hela) Lokisdottir of Hel, Born ¼ Vanir,  ¼ Olympian and 2/4 Jotun.

Goddess of; Misfits, Nonconformists, the undead and the damned.

Mother: Angrboða of Jötunheimr

Father: Prince Loptr (Loki) Hveðrungr Laufeyson

Queen of Helheim, and the souls of the damned

Aged: 432

 

**Cousin(s) of Prince Hadrian (Adrian) Alexander Lokison**

 

Everyone leans back and awkwardly waits for the tapestry to finish listing the family’s illegitimate children.  “Sooo... anyone want to play charades while we wait?” Apollo asks awkwardly.


	6. The world I thought I knew

Loki looks around himself in confusion taking in the towering buildings around him. He followed the directions to the letter and yet he does not recognize the area around him. He should be on Midgard. Instead he has found himself in a primitive city. Either Midgard has advanced far beyond Odin's tales or he took a wrong turn amongst the Yggdrasil. He takes a deep breath shifting his bags. He needs to find an inn before nightfall, still it is midday, he has time yet. Taking note of the odd looks he is receiving for his attire he slips into the nearest reputable shop. 

 

**_______________________________________________________**

  
  


Aphrodite strolls down Fifth Avenue with Hecate and Hera. Hades and Persephone have agreed to watch Hadrian in the Underworld while Zeus has the servants prepare a room for Hecate’s husband on mount Olympus. After completing the identity potion, Hecate preformed a tracking spell on her husband, Loki using some of his mortal blood. The spell tracked Loki’s progress as he fled another realm among the cosmos and slowly made his way here to Midgard. They’ve patiently waited the six months it’s taken him to make it to earth. During that time they’ve all read up on the Norse pantheon and it’s barbaricly outdated laws.

 

From what she’s gathered of Hecate’s plans the goddess intends to help her husband regain his stolen memories. Once he has done so Hekate intends to take him back with open arms. Personally Aphrodite doesn’t see the point in waiting. If she were in Hecate’s shoes she would simply show the other god their matching soulmarks and move on from there. But that’s the wonderful thing about love and romance. Each soulmate pair has unique fate lines and traits connecting them. It makes her proud to be a goddess of love.

 

She, Hera and Hecate stop and unmously stare as a God hiding armor under his finely made yet outdated clothing enters Armani. “That’s him.” Hekate says sounding slightly confused.

“You sound uncertain.” Hera says as they enter after the Unknown God.

“He looked different last I saw him.” Hekate explains as they shake their heads to Claire, Casey and Amanda signalling they don’t need help today. “His hair was cut shorter making it curly. It was also brown rather than black. His eyes were hazel rather than neon green and his skin was a nice tan.” She explains looking over a black dress while stealthy watching the other god shop. 

 

“How do you know it’s him then?” Hera asks from her side not bothering to hide her gaze. “The looks nothing like you’ve described.”

 

“I can see his magic.”  She explains resolutely while draping the black dress over her arm. “It’s my husband, I’d know his magic anywhere. Keep an eye on him while I try on this dress.” 

 

“Alright.” Aphrodite agrees moving her browsing closer to the suits in case she needs to intervene.

 

**_______________________________________________________**

 

Loki carefully looks over the numerous clothing options then to the mannequins and pictures displaying how the clothing is to be worn. From what he’s gathered from the passing employees he won’t be welcomed here much longer if he does not make a purchase. Not that they have said as much. His state of dress and numerous bags have arose suspicion. He’s simply not dressed the part. Thus his ability to blend in has been jeopardized. He’s felt the stares upon his person since he arrived in this realm. None have been outwardly rude about it, however he suspects that will turn here soon should he not make a purchase.

 

“Excuse me Sir.” Loki turns around holding an armful of clothing. “I’m sorry but I have to ask, are you able to pay for your items?” A man with a name plate stating him Robert son of Charles and the acting manager of the store.

 

“Yes I am.” He assures the manger privately glad the owner himself was not brought out. 

 

“I see, and with what method will you be paying in?” Robert son of Charles asks

 

_ ‘What an odd question. “ _ Gold and silver of course.” He responds panicking when Robert laughs.   _ Do they not take gold and silver? What is the method of payment for this realm? _ ’

 

“No but seriously what’s the method of payment you’ll be using?” Robert asks again.

 

“Loki, sweetheart how do I look and be honest.”

 

Loki and Robert both turn around to look at the woman who spoke each in confusion. Loki feels his breath leave him as he gazes at the enchanting sorceress. Her magic seems familiar and he can feel it reaching out toward his own.  Unbidden his magic responds to her call and his legs weaken when he sees their puzzle piece fit and bonding ties.

 

“Well how do I look? We need to look our best when I introduce you to the rest of the family.” She repeats firmly yet not unkindly.

 

“Please forgive me sir, I didn’t realize who you were.” The manager explains before quickly bowing and walking away. 

 

Once the manager is gone the goddess carefully adjusts her straight red locks. “I’m sorry I had wanted to ease you into this. How much do you remember?” She asks dropping her arms in dismay.

 

“If you are referring to meeting you or our child I remember nothing. I was in exile as punishment for my one of my pranks. I only recently learned of our meeting and discovered I had an additional child.” He admits still wracked with guilt at not remembering meeting his soulmate or the birth of their child.

 

“I always told you one day one of your pranks would blow out of proportion.” She says with a sad smile. “I should have known one already had.”

 

Loki looks down at the numerous items in his arms in dismay. 

 

“Don’t worry about paying for anything. I’ve got more then enough to cover the cost even if you buy out the store.” She says holding up a piece of gold colored plastic.

 

“Is that the method of payment in this realm?” Loki asks wondering how it works. 

 

“It depends on what part of the realm your in. However, I would avoid using Asgardian gold anywhere.” A new voice states. 

 

Loki turns around alarmed having not noticed the newcomer approach. He panics upon seeing two blond haired goddesses before realizing they mean no harm. “Friends of yours I presume?” He asks his soulmate.

 

“Yes, although they rarely get along.” She replys  with fond amusement while rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m Aphrodite.” The taller of the two states gerstering to herself before moving on to the shorter blond woman. “This is Hera, you must be Loki.”

 

“I am, it’s an honor to meet you both.” He says giving both goddess a deep bow.

 

**_______________________________________________________**

 

Loki adjusts his shirt collar before pulling on his Dark grey suit jacket. So far all of the clothing he’s chosen fits however he still has five more suits to try on. He’s chosen mostly green and black shirts with black or grey pants and jackets to match, much to his soulmates amusement. Apparently during his last mortal life he dressed primary in golds, blacks and reds. Hecate has said that he previously abhorred green with a passion going as far as to prank anyone wearing the color. He’s certain that was Odin’s doing. He has always loved the colors green, yellow, gold and black. When he said as much to Hecate her eye flashed with anger before she smiled sadly and promised to love him for who he is. Still he’s worried, it’s obvious she fell in love with him while he was in exile. What if she does not love him for who he truly is?

 

**_______________________________________________________**

 

Hadrian holds Nico’s hand as he’s dragged through the massive castle halls. He keeps looking at everything in awe. Since escaping the Dursleys he’s not only found his mother but his soulmate as well. Not only that but he’s apparently not even human let alone mortal. For a long time he was afraid afraid he was going to wake up back in his cupboard at the Dursleys. He’s since determined that isn't going to happen. For one he can still get injured, for another his belly is full. That might not mean much to some people but for him that is all he needs to know that this is all real.

 

He tries not to think of the Dursley family but sometimes memories of his time there overwhelm his brain. Apollo says that it’s not healthy to bury his memories but it’s also not healthy to live in the past. He tries his best to find some middle ground. Spending time with his mom and his soulmate helps. Before he had just assumed his parents were dead. Now he knows that’s not the case. He still can’t wait to meet his dad. According to Uncle Zeus and Auntie Hera his Daddy was kidnaped the same night as him. Mom, Auntie Hera and Aunt Aphrodite plan on rescuing him today. He and Nico overheard them talking to his mom about it before they left to go back to Nico’s home.

 

Nico’s home is really big, but that's because he lives in a castle. Apparently, like him, Nico was born while his parents were living as mortals. Every now and then they have to make an appearance back at their mansion in italy. Nico’s sister is already old enough to be training at a mortal magic school. She goes to belbutrons when she’s not training in the underworld with them or working with Aunt Artemis's hunters. Hadrian smiles when he sees Nico has brought them to the training grounds to watch all the grown ups and the warriors practice fight. 

 

“There you two are.” Aunt Persephone says with a smile gracefully walking to us from the training grounds as we climb the colosseum steps. “I thought you both got lost!” She exclaims dramatically “I was going to have some of the servants go out and look for you.”

 

“Maybe you can still send them out to make sandwiches and chips.” Nico says from my side as we plop down on our bench under the pavilion. We’re both equally exhausted from our two mile long run through the massive castle halls.

 

“Too late, I already had them make us lunch.” Aunt Persephone sighs out sitting down in her chair and taking a sip of nectar. “We don’t have chips but we do have veggies.” She explains showing us the buffet.

 

“With dipping sauce?” I ask hopefully. “Mom always makes it with dipping sauce.” I explain reaching for a sandwich from the platter.

 

“Of course were not barbarians.” Uncle Hades says coming back from the training grounds with a smile.


	7. And so it Begins

“Ha! Is that the best you've got Annie?!” Adrian taunts causing Annabeth to grimace and charge. She narrowly misses his shoulder as he spins and he aims his sword at her throat only to be caught off guard by a dagger on his left. He jumps out of the way just as the scent and sedir of a specific God approaches the training grounds. He picks up his fighting speed and stance hoping to either end their training in time to spend some precious time with his not-boyfriend or impress him. 

Either one sounds good in his book. His new technique throws Annabeth off almost ending their match but she quickly picks up speed matching his movements as he blocks her weapons. He feels the cold gaze of the dead begin tracking him as Nico’s magic steadily gets closer. He’s absentmindedly tracking Nico’s movements as he fights with Annabeth. Thankfully being half-human demigods don't have quite the same senses and haven't yet noticed Nico’s rapid shadow traveling through the training grounds.  
  
Being the son of two Gods technically makes him a full blooded God, however his mother was adamant that he grew up with others his age. The earth isn't exactly teaming with young godlings to make friends with anymore. So hanging out at a demigod camp became his mother’s version of taking him to the park and on playdates. Apparently Hades and Persephone had the same idea and thank sweet Chronos (father time) they’re the same age. He fully intends to make Nico his.

Based on those sharp eyes following him and his sweat toned body the feeling is reciprocated. Still courting is a thing and it must be done right, even then Nico has every right to refuse his offer, soulmates or not. The mere thought of his soulmate refusing to bond with him causes him to falter long enough for Annabeth to land her sword against his own rather than narrowly miss and he can see the concern flash through her eyes before turning to sharp anger as she realizes he's been distracted this entire time.  
“What am I not good enough of an opponent for you?!” 

“Not today Annabeth. I’m afraid someone else has most my attention.” he says with a grin 

“Who-” But he’s not listening to her anymore he quickly disarms her gathering the attention of his fellow warriors and spins around just in time to block a hit from a Stygian Iron sword. He doesn't have time to gloat over the fact he just beat the _undefeatable_ Annabeth Chase because Nico immediately challenges him... while trying to distract him by banishing his shirt. It almost works. Almost being the keyword because he freezes in place and Nico nearly lands a strike to his neck.   
  
He spins in place landing a hit on Nico’s sword causing Nico to tumble to the ground before shadow traveling above him and hitting him in the back with the blunt of his sword. He falls flat face first into the summer grass before merging with the shadows and running right behind Nico where he lands a solid hit with his Stygian Iron sword. Nico’s eyes widen in shock as rivets of blood begin running down his cheek before his eyes narrow. He swings his sword landing a hit against his side before Adrian can block him.

20 minutes later they're both bleeding heavily and still fighting while everyone else sits back on the hills surrounding the valley. The other campers are watching and placing bets in both drachmas and dollar bills. It’s Nico who finally wins the fight, Adrian losing from sheer exhaustion and blood loss. They both have wide happy grins on their faces.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nico hides a smile in his plastic solo cup feeling pleased at this morning's  memory. He had his sweaty, panting mate at sword point and trapped beneath him. He’d been planning that particular attack since secretly memorizing Annabeth's battle plans. It takes a lot of careful planning to get around Adrian's subconscious defences. Add in his magic and weapons training and you have virtually the perfect warrior.

It’s an aspect of Adrian's that even at their age appeals to his basic greek and roman instincts. The knowledge that that part of their bond will only grow causes his stomach to flutter as though there are wings trapped within. Adrian notices his hidden smile, of course he does, and raises an eyebrow in question. To which he can't help but to respond with a blush.

Thankfully he’s saved from the embarrassment of anyone seeing _that._ Unfortunately it’s because a massive flock of owls all carrying letters _in broad daylight_ decide to swarm Adrian. A few stragglers make their way toward him and he raises an eyebrow before beginning to untie the letters from the poor exhausted messenger birds. Once the whole ordeal is over with their tables are covered in envelopes ranging from normal ink and paper to parchment and leather.

The mess hall is unusually silent, with the exception of the occasion hoot of an owl. They have begun looking over their weirdly delivered mail before the chatter picks up again. He’s not that surprised at everyone's casual acceptance. After all it isn't _the_ weirdest thing they’ve seen and the wards _did_ allow them through.

 

-Time Skip-

 

“What?” Nico mutters putting down the fifth letter congratulating him for being accepted into their school. “Are these **all** school acceptance letters?” he asks sounding just as confused as Adrian looks.

“Who even sends mail by bird anymore let alone uses owls??” Adrien asks incredulously

“Mortals with magic apparently.” Nico responds frowning at the magic coming off one of the envelopes. “Did you get one from a place called Hogwarts?” _What a stupid name._

“Yeah, be careful with it though.” Adrian warns. “That one is laced with magic making you forget about the other schools and compelling you to go to their school instead. Just flare your power a bit like a weak and sickly demigod and the charms will melt away.”

“Well that’s not creepy or ominous at all.” Percy says from behind us.

“Chiron wants you both in the big house. Apparently you have a quest.” Annabeth says looking over their mail impressed and to the owls longingly. It's no secret  to the camp that she's always secretly wanted a pet owl.

“I’ll take care of the magic coating the letters.” Grover states with a worried frown. “Last I checked compulsion magic is illegal in every country.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

\--Meanwhile back in Scotland--

 

Fidwilk looks up from his lesson plans as the headmaster stands. Albus Dumbledore's face is ashen and his eyes missing their usual twinkle. It seems this will be another unnecessary meeting about Death Eaters. He continues making notes and corrections in his lesson plans. He looks up again when Albus he speaks, his voice devoid of its coustmary joy.  “I have called this emergency meeting to discuss Harry Potter.”

“Great, we were called to a meeting just to discuss the Potter brat. I’m leaving.” Severus  snears getting up from his chair likely heading toward the door only to stop before leaving as usual.

“For merlin's sake Severus, sit back down. You do this every month.” Mirvana scolds as she doctor's her tea.

Fidwilk withholds an unprofessional sigh as the moves on to scheduling his planner. His coworkers put on the same play nearly every month without deviation.

“Yes every month we are taken away from our duties to discuss the lavish life the Potter brat is living. I for one am sick of it.”

“Severus please, the boy is missing.” Dumbledore beseeches

“What do you mean missing?” Flitwick asks looking up from his planer alarmed by the news and eager for the change of pace. “How long has he been missing?”

“We are unsure. It has been at least two years now.” 

“He’s dead?!” Mirvana asks dropping her tea in her shock.

“If the brat were dead I would be too.” Severus admits reminding them all of the vow he took to keep the boy safe.

“Did you at least notify the aurors?” he asks filing the fact that Albus seems unsure about even the number of years the child has been missing. ‘ _Just how closely was the child monitored, really? Albus doesn't even know the precise number of years he has been missing or worse!_ ’

“No. I did not want to alarm anyone. Thankfully it seems the Hogwarts charter was able to find the boy. He is living somewhere in New York city.” Albus says wandlessly reapplying the glamor that allows his eyes to twinkle while he smiles joyfully before his face becomes grave. “He seems to be behind strong wards. Should he not show up on the first we will need to send out search parties.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You wanted to see us Chiron?” Nico asks sparing Adrian a glance.

“Yes. Despite you both already being Gods your parents have decided to assign you a quest.”

“Awesome!” Adrian cheers with a fist pump before high fiving an equally ecstatic Nico.


End file.
